Chains
by Erin.Lindsay.CPD
Summary: "Try to break the chains, but the chains only break me." What if Charlie wasn't gonna blow up the jewelry shop? What if Erin had showed up alone to try to stop him? What I think should've happened during the finale of Chicago PD season one. Goes along with the real finale of Chicago Fire season 2.
1. Chapter 1

"If I tell the truth on this one I'm done." Erin said, looking straight into Jay's eyes. He had never seen her look so serious. So scared. "Do you understand?" Jay slightly nodded but then said, "There's a dead security guard that they left behind a dumpster. Like a bag of trash." Erin nodded and leaned against the wall. She had given into Charlie's games and got him what he wanted. Blue prints to a warehouse. That same day, 1,000 pounds of explosives were stolen from the warehouse and a security guard was dead. A man with a wife and kids.

Erin felt the blame and guilt resting on her shoulders, but she had to go find Charlie and try to talk him out of whatever he was doing. She thought about the conversation she had with Voight the day before all this happened.

* * *

_"You can't keep letting your past hold you down like this, Erin." Hank said. Erin scoffed. "And how exactly am I not supposed to when it runs face first right into me?" Hank simply shrugged. "Your strong Erin. And your past are like chains. They're holding you down. They're making it harder for you let them go. You gotta break those chains, Erin. Whatever it takes." Erin sighed and looked down. Then her head came up and she looked into Hank's eyes. He hadn't seen that look since he took her in 12 years ago. "I try to break the chains." She said quietly. She slowly turned and stated to walk out the office door. "But the chains only break me." Is the last thing he heard her say before she rounded the corner and was gone._

* * *

She took a deep breath and left the room without another word. Jay watched her go, worried. "Be careful, Erin." He said quietly to himself as she disappeared through the door.

Erin got in her car and drove to the address that he originally had given her. They were to an old abandoned apartment complex that he had made his home. She got out of her car and walked through the doors and went to make her way up the stairs.

Just as she was about to go up the steps towards the room he was staying in, he heard yelling. They sounded almost identical to the ones she heard when she got a call from Annie saying Charlie was there screaming. Erin ran as fast as she could and went to open the door, which was locked. She braced herself before she kicked it in. She stood horrified. Charlie had his fist up ready to strike Annie. All Erin could think of to so was pull out her gun. She aimed it at Charlie. "Charlie! Let her go! Now!" He looked at her, his eyes wide.

Then a creepy smile came to his face. "Fine." He said and let her go. Annie ran over to Erin. "Erin. Erin. Travis is here. He's in the other room. Charlie locked him in there." Erin was frozen in her spot. "Annie get out." She said, her eyes still on Charlie. "Erin, Travis..." "Annie listen to me. I'll get Travis but you need to get out now." Annie stood they for a minute before she races out of the door.

Charlie chuckled, "You're not gonna shoot me." Erin shrugged and listed her gun. She nodded. "You're right. I'm not gonna shoot you. That will be you're easy way out. I'll see to it you rot in prison Charlie." He burst into a small for of laughter.

"You think I'll rot in jail on my own. You know that one word from you and you're career is over. And you'll be in the cell next to me and Annie." Erin could feel her face getting hot. She shook her head. "Where's Travis?" Charlie face fell to a serious one and he motioned behind him. "In the other room." Erin made to walk over to the door when Charlie lunged at her. He pushed her to against the wall and knocked her gun out of her hand. She swung her knee up, hitting his ribs and gave him a nice elbow to the face.

He staggered back and Erin made another run towards the door. Right before she got there, Charlie's hand wrapped around her ankle, making her fall to the ground. He grabbed her by the throat and forced her to her feet. He threw her towards the table, watching her fly over it, sending his things here there and everywhere. He chuckled when she didn't move and made to walk over to her. He kneeled down next to her and rolled her over.

Suddenly, Erin swung a metal rod, hitting Charlie right in the temple, knocking him out cold. Erin got up, ignoring the pain in her ribs and opened the bedroom door. "Aunt Erin!" Travis yelled, running to her and hugging her. Erin hugged him back tightly, kissing his head. She looked over his shoulder. She saw three metal trash cans lined up, wire wrapped around them. "Oh my god." She said. Travis still hold onto her tightly when he asked, "Erin? Are those bombs?" Erin let him go and took his face in her hands. "Travis listen to me. Your mom is outside waiting for you. I want you to run down as fast as you can and give her these." She handed him her car keys. "Tell her to go straight to the police station. Do you understand me?" Travis nodded, but lagged. He glanced over at Charlie. "What about you?" Erin gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine, buddy. I promise. Now go." And Travis was gone.

She turned back to the bombs and looked at them closely, very carefully walking towards them. She saw a small timer, but some of the lights her were out. She couldn't tell how much time she had, but she knew very well in was moving. She got a little closer. She remembered in the academy them saying something about getting the detonator as far away from the timer as she could. Only problem is she couldn't find the detonator. She figured it was buried behind the timer, and she was terrified to touch it.

She thought of calling Voight or Jay or someone, but was also too scared to even unlock her cell phone, let alone making a call to someone, out of fear it would mess with the timer and detonator. Her only other thought was to get the hell out of there.

Before she was able to turn around, she felt something wrap around her neck. Her hands came up and tried to pull the extra wires Charlie had around her neck away so she could breathe. When that failed, she mustered up all her strength and ran backwards, ramming his back into the doorway. He grunted in pain, loosening is grip slightly. That was just enough for Erin to get her fingers between the wires and the other grabbed his arm.

She took a deep breath, well as deep as she could, all things considered, and bent forward, sending Charlie flying over her shoulder and landing on his back. Erin threw the wires away from her throat and staggered back. She leaned against the wall and tried as hard as she could to catch her breath._ 'Get the hell out of here. Get the hell out of here.'_ her mind kept screaming. So she jumped over Charlie and ran out the door.

She was about to jump down the steps when a hand grabbed her ankle, sending her to the floor. Charlie climbed on top of her and gave her multiple punches to her face. He got up and watched as she tried to stand. He smiled his is creepy, creepy smile and gave her a hard kick to her ribs, sending her rolling down the stairs.

He smiled in satisfaction when she stopped moving. He slowly made his way down the stairs. "12 years, Lindsay. And then you wanna replace me with some fireman? I won't have it." He got out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello? I'd like to report a fire in an abandoned apartment building."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This one's a little short, but remember in the Chicago Fire season finale there's not a lot of time in between the time 51 walks into the building to the time is explodes. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

* * *

51 got out of they're vehicles and Truck 81 walked into the building. "Be careful." Boden said through the radio. "Probably just a rubbish fire, but let's keep it in check." Kelly said through the radio. The squad walked up some stairs and Casey spotted a body up the stairs. "Got a victim on the second floor, fell down some stairs. Possible spinal injury." he said. Kelly looked up. "Wait." he said. He walked up the stairs. He gently rolled over the person. "Erin? Erin! Can you hear me?" He threw his helmet off to the side.

He took in the sight. There was cut on her eyebrow, which was bleeding and another on her lip. There were harsh red marks on her neck as well. The rest of squad stood back and just watched him. Then Erin started to stir. "Erin? Where's Dawson and Shay? Lindsay's hurt!" Kelly yelled through the radio. As if on queue, Shay and Dawson made their way through and crouched down next to Erin. "Did Severide just say Detective Lindsay is the victim?" Boden asked through the radio. "Affirmative." Casey said.

"Erin? Can you hear me? Can you tell us what happened?" Dawson asked, setting her bag down. Erin immediately grabbed her ribs and opened her eyes. "Kelly?" she said, a little confused. Kelly felt a smile creep to his face slightly. "Baby, I'm here. Come on, what happened?" Erin made to sit up and Shay started to tell her not to, but Kelly scooped her up in his arms and hugged her.

He kissed her forehead and looked at Shay over her shoulder. Shay smiled at him, happy that he finally was. "Come on guys, let's check the rest of the place. Are you okay, Lindsay?" Casey asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and they started to walk up the steps past them.

Suddenly, everything came back to Erin. "No! Casey! Get back down here! We gotta get out!" she said, using all her strength to stand. "Erin, please sit back down!" Dawson said, supporting the detective as she stood. Kelly and Shay rushed to their feet. "Erin, what's wrong?" Erin looked horrified. "There's bombs in room 13 on the 3rd floor! We have to get out now!" She said, climbing the stairs. "What?" Kelly raced up the steps.

"Kelly, we have something here!" Mouch yelled from the room Erin said. "What do you see? House 51, anyone, report" Boden's voice came out of his radio. He looked in horror as the squad filled the room. The three trashcans were there, the timer still messed up. "No! Get out! Get out now! That's a bomb!" Kelly yelled. "It's a set up! Get the hell out of here!" Erin yelled, still being supported by Dawson. The squad rushed out of the room. Just then, the stove started to smoke.

"Oh god." Erin said, watching it all unfold. The smoke caught a magazine on fire, and that slowly traveled across the apartment from a line of gasoline. Kelly ran down and grabbed a hold of Erin, who through her pain began to run as fast as she could down the stairs with firehouse 51. "Pull back it's flammable! Fire closing in! Out! Out! Now!

* * *

Boden was pacing. He hadn't heard from anyone since he radioed about Detective Lindsay from District 21. "I don't like this, Kenny." Kenny nodded. "Radios are down and we've got a hurt detective? Me neither. I'll go check it out." and he started to make his way towards the building.

* * *

Before anyone reached the bottom of the stairs on the first floor, the fire made it's way into the room...

* * *

"MAYDAY EMERGENCY! ANYONE FROM HOUSE 51! REPORT! _**REPORT!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke. Dust. Weight. Pain. Blood.

That's what Erin felt, smelt, and tasted. There was noise as well. Lots of noise. She couldn't make out who it was, but people were yelling. Lot's of yelling. Then she suddenly felt someone grab a hold of the collar on her jacket and drag her away from the noise. Away from the smell of smoke and dust. The weight she felt on her was gone, but the taste of blood was still there. She smelt fresh air. She heard sirens. She heard voices. Voices she recognized.

There was Boden. There was Mills. There was Cruz. And there was Casey. No Kelly. No Shay. No Gabby. Worry came over her. She realized that she still hadn't opened her eyes. She tried, but the light of the sun made her shut them tightly again. She tried to listen to what was happening around her.

"Find Severide and the girls! We've got to find them! They have to be okay!" Boden's voice flooded her ears. How could Kelly be missing? He was right next her. Holding her hand. And now he's gone? It didn't make any sense. "I found someone! I need some help!" Hermman's voice yelled far away from her. She felt herself relax a bit, and suddenly everything seemed to get lower. Like someone was turning down the volume.

"Erin? Lindsay, come on, open your eyes." She barely heard Mills' voice anymore. And she couldn't hear anything. Or focus on anything. And she was filled with darkness once more.

* * *

When Hank got the call, he immediately ran to his car and took off, skidding and smoking the tires. The rest of the unit didn't know what was wrong, but the fact that he had been so quiet when he left, they knew something wasn't right, and they followed suit.

Driving up on the scene was one of the most terrifying thing Hank had ever seen. He was called less than 4 minutes before this by Chief Boden, saying Erin was involved in an explosion that blew an abandoned apartment with his squad in it. Ambulances, police cars, peopple were running everywhere. He jumped out of his car and ran as fast as he could to Boden. "Voight." he said, his voice in a panic, his eyes looking here, there and everywhere. "I don't know what happened, I-"

"Where's my daughter, Boden?" Wallace looked at him confused. "My detective! Where's my detective!" Voight yelled, becoming impatient. Boden nodded. "Mills dragged her from the building and took her behind the fire truck." Voight was gone before he could finish. He turned to the back of the engine and stopped. There was a tarp, covering someone, head-to-toe. He almost fell to his knees, but he couldn't bring himself to even touch ground. He just stood there staring at it.

He heard footsteps running up behind him. Antonio, Jay and Adam came up and looked down. Jay's heart dropped. _No, no please. God. Please. _Adam couldn't even look at it. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but pushed them back with much effort. Antonio looked at Voight, who didn't even look up, or even blink. He touched his shoulder lightly, before bending down on one knee and grabbing the corner of the black triage tarp.

He looked up and looked right into Voight's eyes, before looking back down and pulling it forward. Taking a sharp breath in, Voight's hand came up and covered his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. He turned his head and put his head down, them falling freely down his cheeks. Antonio came back up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Next to them, Ruzek was rubbing Jay's back, who had leaned over, trying to catch his breath. Jay wiped his face, pushing all the tears back and looked forward at the corpse on the ground. He took in a deep shaky breath.

"Harold Capp."

* * *

_**Sorry this one was a little short, but I didn't wanna add too much and I know I wanted to give a couple of you heart attacks. XP I'll try to update sooner. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Voight and the rest of the unit made their way through the people running around. They looked around frantically for Erin. Boden said that they dragged her out of the building, but no one seemed to know where she was. As they walked around, there was commotion coming from the front of the building. Then cheering. Out walked Hermman and Cruz supporting Gabby and Leslie. Antonio's body stiffened and he stood up straighter.

"Go." Voight said, putting a hand on his shoulder and Toni nodded at him and the unit before taking off to be with his sister. The rest of them kept looking around for their own.

* * *

Erin's eyes opened and she took a deep breath of fresh air she needed. "There you go! Look at me, Erin!" she looked around frantically, forgetting for a minute she was outside with Mills and thought she was still inside the building that just blew. Her head started to hurt her and her hand came up to touch it, but Peter grabbed her hand. "No, don't touch it. Erin, look at me." Erin looked up, the light hurting her eyes, but looked into Peter's smiling face. "You're okay, Erin. You're okay." she smirked at him, then remembered that Kelly wasn't there.

"Kelly." she said and saw his expression change. She looked behind him as the building began to make a loud creaking noise. She sat up, despite all of Mills' protests and slowly got to her feet. Peter stayed there, realizing his protests were useless and just supported her as she stood. Peter started to clean up her head wound as she just stared at the building.

She looked around and saw Gabby and Leslie were getting some treatment. They didn't look too bad. Antonio was beside Gabby as they looked her over. She still didn't see Kelly anywhere. Then she heard yelling and saw people running. Chief Boden and Casey ran into the building again, right as it creaked once more. Mills looked around. "Dammit." He sat down his things and touched Erin's shoulder, "Stay right her Lindsay, I mean it." she shook her head.

"No. Mills, don't even think about it." Peter grabbed his helmet. "Peter! Don't!" she grabbed his arm, but he took off towards the building. "MILLS!" she yelled, but he was already gone. Her yell made Antonio look up at her voice and he took off towards her. "Erin!" he went to hug her, but saw the blood on her head and face. "Erin." he said once more, but more concerned. "I'm fine." she said, ignoring the pain in her head and hugged him.

"Voight's going crazy looking for you." he said, starting to walk away to look for their sergeant. Erin grabbed his arm. "Toni. What do you know? Have you seen Kelly?" Antonio sadly shook his head. "Erin, I haven't seen him. All I know is that Capp didn't make it." Erin looked at him sadly. How tragic. A man with a wife and kids. "Erin." Antonio's terrified voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him and followed his wide eyed gaze as he looked at the building. The creaking became significantly louder and there was pieces of brick, glass and wood falling off the building. Erin's eyes went as wide as Toni's. They'd both seen this before. During a bust a couple months back. Without thinking, or even knowing what her feet were doing, Erin took off towards the building.

"ERIN!" Antonio's voice yelled out as he started running after her.

* * *

Jay's head jerked towards the sound as he heard Erin's name being yelled out. "Oh my god." he said, watching in absolutely horror as he saw Erin and Antonio running towards the building. Voight and Ruzek looked the way he was. "No no no. NO!" Hank said as he ran that way. "Hank stop!" Adam yelled, grabbing his shoulder along with Jay.

* * *

Antonio ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Erin and hoping he could pull her away fro the building, but he couldn't catch up and watched her run right in through the front doors. His mind was telling him there was nothing he could do and to not getting himself stuck in there too, but his heart was telling his feet to keep going after her, and he ran in there with her.

Erin slowed her pace down as she coughed the large amount of dust she inhaled. She didn't see anyone. Shit, she could hardly see a thing. But she walked around slowly. "Erin." she heard a voice behind her and turned sharply, seeing Antonio walk behind her. She was about to ask what the hell he was doing in there, but knew he would shoot the same question right back at her.

She simply gave him a nod and they walked together through the house. They looked up, slightly frightened by the noise they heard above them. A line of dust and a couple small pieces of cement fell from the stairs. Or what was left of them. She looked at Antonio and he looked down at her. He grabbed her hand strongly, and they walked in further into the building


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's chapter 5. Will Erin and Antonio make it out before the building collapses? Will they be able to find Kelly? Where's Boden, Mills and Casey? Keep reading and you might find out. ;)**_

* * *

"Let me go!" Hank said, wrestling with Jay and Adam. Cruz and Hermman followed suit and settled him down slightly. "Voight! Stop!" Jay yelled at him. Two of their best detectives were already in the building that could collapse at any given moment. At any gust of wind. The last thing they needed was their sergeant going in there too. Voight calmed down slightly, but the look of desperation was still in his eyes as he stared that the doors on the front of the building, hoping and prayed they'll just give up and walk out. But Hank knew that love in Erin's heart. She loved Boden, Casey and Mills. She had helped them and they had helped her. But she loved Kelly very differently. She was in love with him. Hank knew she wouldn't admit it. Not to him and maybe not even to herself.

He finally gave up and let his unit take him away, over by the engine. "Sarg listen to me." Jay said, making Voight look away from the building. "They will be okay. Not only because it's Erin and not only because it's Antonio. They'll be okay because they're together. And when they find Kelly, they'll be out of there in no time, and we're all gonna go have a drink somewhere. Alright?" Voight respected the words that were coming out of Jay's mouth. He simply nodded, and stood there with what was left of his team.

* * *

Erin and Antonio walked slowly around rubble and furniture that had fallen. "How's your head?" Antonio asked her. She looked at him. "It's fine." she lied. She had a splitting headache that hurt so bad she could hardly see straight, but she kept on going, fighting off the pain. "You're lying." he said. She scoffed. "I know when you're lying, Erin." "Oh yeah?" Erin asked, the smallest smirk coming to her lips. "Yep. You're answers are short and you don't make too much eye contact." He chuckled, squeezing her hand. Erin chuckled as well, but the smiles they had on their faces disappeared quickly as another creak came from up above and more dust fell next to them.

"Why do I have to care so much?" Erin mumbled to herself. "You care a lot because that's just who you are. Don't question it. Or else you would be questioning who you are." Antonio said, stopping, but not letting go of Erin's hand. She turned and looked at him. "And I like who you are." she smiled. "You ran in here because it was your instinct. Just like me running in here after you, because that was my instinct. Because I love you, Erin. And I know you love Kelly, whether or not you're ready to admit it yet." he smiled at her.

"Hey maybe this whole you being in a building that's about ready to fall on us thing will help out with Laura." she chuckled. He scoffed. "I don't know what much can help with that right other than this place actually falling." he joked. They turned to keep going, when another loud creak came from above, sending multiple large pieces of cement from the staircase above, crashing down towards them. "Erin!" Antonio yelled upon seeing this and grabbed her around the waist and moving as quickly as they could away from there and into another room.

As the pieces fell, they banged against the wall, shaking the building and causing more of the staircase to fall. Antonio kept protective arms wrapped around Erin, turning her away from the rubble and dust as it all fell, slowly moving further into the next room and rocks and metal rolled their way. Just as soon as it happened it was over and room was filled with dust. Erin and Antonio coughed a bit before looking up.

Antonio let his arms fall from around her waist and grabbed a hold of her hand once more. He looked at her closely. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, letting her fear show a little. Antonio shook his head. "I don't know about this anymore, Erin. I think it's time we get out of here." Erin shook her head. "Toni, we have to find him." "Erin it's too dangerous. Boden, Mills and Casey are already in here somewhere. They have gear. They have equipment to help him, we don't. You're hurt Erin. Your head is busted open and getting dust like this in a wound like that isn't good."

Erin looked at him. "I don-" "Erin. Come on. They'll find. I promise but right now we have to worry about you and your health. We need to get your head checked out. Voight was already worried out of his mind when we couldn't find you and now your in here, he's probably already had a heart atta-" "SHH!" Erin said, holding her hand up. "Erin, I'm serious!" She shook her head. "Toni! Shut up!" he looked at her, shock on his face. "Do you hear that?" she asked, looking toward the back of the building.

Antonio listened. Muffling. He heard something, but it was very muffled. Like talking. Erin and Antonio looked at each other. "Chicago PD! Call out!" Antonio yelled, his voice echoing through the building. The muffled noises seemed to get a little louder. They walked slowly and carefully towards the sound. "Chicago PD! Call out!" Erin yelled this time. "In here!" they heard. It was still muffled, but they knew they were close. "In here!" they heard again. They walked faster through the wreckage and saw lights.

"Casey? Mills?" Antonio asked. "Dawson?" Casey's voice came back in return. "We're over here!" they heard from their right. They looked over as saw Casey and Boden standing there. Mills was crouched over someone who was sitting up against the wall. "Lindsay? What the hell?" Boden said, walking over to her. She didn't pay any attention to him but looked directly into the eyes of the man she loved. He was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall looking right at her. He smiled his very very handsome smile. "Hey baby." she let out the breath she had been holding in and chuckled. She bent over, her hands on her knees. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she leaned down to her knees next to him and took his face in his hands.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again, do you understand?" tears were also coming to his eyes as she spoke to him. He nodded and put his hands over one of hers that was on his face and leaned forward, capturing her lips in his. Once he leaned back again he was able to take a good look at her. "Erin, your head." he said, his hand coming up and cupping her cheek. "I'm fine, Kelly." she said, shaking her head and pushed hair behind her ear.

Antonio walked over to Casey. "Where was he?" "When the explosion went off him and Erin were in the front. The staircase above them came down right on top of them both and Capp. By the time we figured out what had happened to them, there was dirt and rubble and pieces of the building everywhere. Mills saw Erin's head injury and grabbed her and got her out of here first. Kelly had his leg jammed and was trying to get it out from underneath everything he didn't see Mills take Erin out, so he went in through here to look for her, but he has a broken ankle and he couldn't go anywhere on it anymore." Casey explained.

Antonio looked at the couple on the ground. "What the hell are you two doing in here?" Boden asked, fury in his face. Antonio was about to answer when the building creaked again. "We've got to get out of here." he said instead. "When Lindsay and I were making our way back here another part of the staircase fell, almost on us. I don't know how much longer this place is gonna stay up." Casey and Boden nodded and went over to Lindsay and Severide. "We've gotta go. Now."

* * *

_**I just wanna take a quick minute to thank you all for supporting this story. I wrote the first two chapters before the PD season finale, but I never posted it because it was the complete opposite of what actually happened in the real finale, but I decided to take a leap and write some more and post it on here. And you seem to be enjoying it! so thank you! :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the slight delay in updating, I've has some writers block. Thanks again for the reviews and the kind words. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

* * *

They started slowly walking back towards the front doors, looking up every once in a while as the building creaked. "You know.." Mills voice broke through the silence. "The way the structure looks, any touch can make this place collapse. Any strong gust of wind, and wrong move, any-" "Mills!" they all yelled in unison. The building creaked once more, making more dust fall on them. "Any loud noise." he whispered, causing him to receive a look from Antonio. "Sorry."

"Let's just focus on getting the hell out of here." Casey said, supporting Kelly as they made their way out front. As they walked around the rubble they saw the light coming through the window on door. "Shit." Boden cursed under his breath. "What is it?" Erin asked. "The front door is shut." "What?" Everyone looked closely through the dust and rubble. "Oh great. One push on that door and the whole place can collapse." Casey said, sighing.

"Is there a back way?"Antonio asked. "No. We checked when Severide was back there with his ankle." Casey replied. "So what now?" Severide asked, catching his breath and leaning on Casey. "Now..." Antonio said, grabbing Kelly's other arm. "We bust through and run like hell." Erin smirked at him and they all exchanged looks. It was silence for a minute before the smirk slowly came to all their faces. "Well, if that's the only way out..." Casey and Antonio wrapped their arms around Severide's waist and knees and lifted him off the ground.

"How fast can you boy's run?" Boden asked. Casey and Antonio chuckled. Erin, Mills and Boden all looked at one another, before lining up in front of the other three. "Be careful babe." Kelly said behind her. She turned back and smiled at him. "Always."

"On my count. Ready?" Boden said.

"One." Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Two." Mills looked to his right, at Erin and his chief.

"THREE!" All 6 of them took off in a run. Everything slowed down. Erin saw the door getting closer. She saw the footsteps of the men behind her. Then next thing she knew, she felt pressure to her arms. She felt the stinging rays of the sun hit her face. She saw the brightness through her closed eyes. And took in a deep breath of fresh air.

* * *

Hank turned at the sound of tires screeching. "Alvin." he said under his breath. Olinsky walked over towards the rest of the unit. "What the hell have I missed?" he asked, looking up at the building. "There were explosives in the third floor of the building. They, uhhh..." Adam trailed off, looking sideways at Jay and Voight. "Where's Dawson?" Olinsky asked as he looked around at the fireman and the paramedic running around frantically. "And Lindsay? They taking statements?"

Voight looked at Jay before he took a step forward. "Alvin." Olinsky turned back to him and noticed the look on his face. His gaze turned towards the building as it creaked. "Hank." he said, a worried look coming to his face. "Are they in there?" he asked, taking a couple steps towards the building. Jay and Voight stepped in front of him.

Voight knew how Alvin felt about both Antonio and Erin. He's known Erin since she was young, being Voight's CI and then foster kid since she was 14. She had become like a daughter to him over the years. And he thought of Antonio as a son too. He hadn't known him as long as he knew Erin, but it felt like he had. He loved them both and even the thought of them being in any type of danger, made his stomach turn.

"Erin was involved in the explosion along with practically the entire crew at firehouse 51. She was okay as far as we know, but they couldn't find Kelly, so she ran back in there to find him and Antonio followed her. They haven't come out yet." Jay said. "Well, go in there and get them out!" Olinsky raised his voice. "It's not that simple, Alvin! If it was I would've already got Erin out of there!" Voight yelled back.

There was silence for a minute before Jay spoke up again. "The building is barely standing, it could fall any time." he said. It creaked again, this time louder, causing everyone to jump and turned to look at it. "We're just waiting impatiently to see if they come out at all." Adam said. They all exchanged worried looks and turned back towards the building.

Then there was a moment of just silence. Silence that gave everyone anxiety. Silence that cut them to the core. Then the door broke open, a group of people running out, the front of the building falling to the ground behind them. "Oh thank god!" Voight said, stopping Erin and Antonio. They all ran to their fellow detectives.

Casey and Antonio lowered Severide to the ground and helped him over to the paramedic. "We think he's got a broken ankle." They nodded at Casey and Severide started to take his gear off, Erin helping him with his jacket and radio. "Erin!" she heard that familiar husky voice behind her. She turned and looked her sergeant in the eye. "Hey." she said, hugging him as he ran to her.

She looked back at the building as saw some cops and other firefighters looking around what was left of the building carefully to try to find the garbage cans from the bomb. "Your head." he said, looking at her closely. "I'm fine." she started but Hank shook his head. "Hey, you! Can you check on her head, please." he said, taking her jacket off her shoulders, dusting it off slightly.

The EMT came over and sat Erin down in a chair to look at her head. "You are a crazy one, you know that?" she looked up and saw Ruzek, Jay and Olinsky walking towards her. "Well, I thought you already knew that." she said, touching Jay's hand as he out one on her shoulder. "Glad you're okay." he said, squeezing it slightly. Ruzek walked up and patted her knee, crouching in front of her.

"I didn't think anyone was crazy enough to do something like that, though." they both laughed. She looked up at Alvin. He was looking down at the floor. "Al." she said softly. He looked up at her. He walked over to her and kissed her temple and then walked away, without another word. She knew what that meant. He cared for her like a father cares for his daughter. She smiled to herself.

She felt a vibrating from inside her pocket. "What the?" she reaching in and grabbed her cell phone. Shocked that it was still in tact and working she read the text. Her eyes saw red when his name popped up. She unlocked her phone and read the text message.

_Congratulations Erin. You survived round one. I went for a strike but I'm guessing I'll get a spare. Round two, Erin. 90 seconds. Go._

She looked down at her phone confused. What the hell was he trying to tell her. "I went for a strike, but I'm guessing I'll get a spare?" she whispered to herself. Strike? Spare? she looked up at the building. Only half of it was still standing. Strike... Spare... The only word that popped into her head was 'bowling'. She looked back down at the message. Round two...

Her head shot up. She got to her feet and they went back towards the building. "Miss!" the EMT said as Erin got up. "Hey!" she yelled at the cops and firemen looking around the building. "Get back! Now! Get away from there!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing, Erin?" Voight said, running to her side. "Just get them away from the building!" Voight looked at her for a second, then turned to them. "Back! Get back! NOW!" he yelled at them.

They all jogged back towards the rest of them. "What the hell is happening detect-" The cop was cut off by a loud bang and the rest of the building falling as a second explosion brought it down. Those closer to the blast crouched down, covering their heads and shielding themselves from flying pieces. Voight grabbed Erin and rushed her back over to the engine and the rest of the unit.

"How did you know that was gonna happen?" Voight asked her. Erin looked at Hank. She was almost scared to even say his name. He was the reason she had gotten into all that shit as a teenager. He was the reason she almost died today. Voight hate him with all his soul. He told her to be careful. She told him she had it handled. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for an answer.

She opened her mouth. "Charlie."

* * *

_**Uh-oh... Hope you all liked it. I kinda think it's not that good, but I posted it anyways. I've got a lot of ways this could go in my head and I haven't decided which way to go yet. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Voight's face went red. His hand came up to touch his forehead. "Hank." Erin said, scared at the silence there was. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. "Finish getting cleaned up so we can get out of here." Before Erin had time to even think of a response, he was gone. She looked over to Antonio. He was giving her a confused look. Erin just shook her head and sat back in the chair, waiting for the EMT to clean up the rest of her head.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked, a very concerned look on his face. Erin shook her head once again, but didn't say anything else until she was done. "Just keep an eye on it." The EMT said, putting butterfly tape on her cut. Erin nodded and turned to look at the spot Kelly sat not too long ago. Dawson and Shay insisted that Kelly went to the hospital to get an x-ray, and after a long debate, he finally decided to go. Giving Erin one last kiss, he limped into the ambulance and they drove towards the hospital.

She got up from her seat and walked over to Jay and Adam. "You feeling okay?" Erin nodded. "Yeah." she said, her first words in what felt like forever. She just couldn't believe what had happened. She could've gotten herself killed. She could've gotten her best friend and her son, basically her nephew killed. Hell, she could've gotten the entire crew of Firehouse 51, the firemen and medics that keep people safe and save people, killed. Including her own boyfriend.

She looked to her left and spotted Capp's wife crying into Boden's arms. He was gone, and it was all her fault. Why did she even let Charlie back in? Why didn't she let Voight run him out of the state again? Why did she have to be so in love with him all those years ago to where she begged Hank to keep him alive and not send him to the bottom of the river? So many questions ran through her head. So many things she could've done to make things end differently. Better.

Alvin looked at her as he walked up, and saw the look she had on her face as she stared at the remains of the once standing building. Looking around, he saw everyone else walking around, helping some of the firemen look through things and cleaning up cuts and scrapes. He noticed Capp's wife and slowly walked over to Erin, touching her arm lightly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

She nodded and walked with him over to a place away from the ears of others. "Erin." he said, his voice sincere. Erin shook her head. "Al, I don't need you telling me that it wasn't my fault..." "But it's not." Alvin cut her off, his hands coming up to her shoulders. "Erin, it's not." She felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked over Al's shoulder at Capp's wife. "Look at me." Al said in a soft voice.

Her eyes came back to him. "I've known you for a long time. I've watched you grow into the amazing and strong woman that you are today. I have been there through your highs and lows and you've been there for mine. I have seen what this man can do to you, and that alone, tells me, tells Voight and tells yourself deep down, that this isn't your fault." Tears left Erin's eyes and she sniffled slightly.

"But it is, Al. It is my fault." Her voice broke as she spoke and tears fell down her cheeks. "I let him back in. He has something on me that he used and I just couldn't let that ever get out, Al. You don't know me. You think you do, but you don't. My life isn't as great as it may seem and..." Alvin's hands came up to cup her face. "I don't care about what you did. If he's holding something on you, that just shows how much of a coward he is!" She looked at him silently.

He smiled at her, tears coming to his own eyes. "You're like a second daughter to me, Erin. And I wouldn't have wanted to continue in this unit without you. When they told me that you were still in the building, I panicked. I wanted nothing more than to get you out of there, even if that meant I would run in there myself this a crazy psychopath." Erin laughed.

"I love you, Erin." he said, and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him as he pulled away. He looked down at her, silently. "What with people not telling me they love me back? It really makes me just look weird." he chuckled, causing Erin to as well. She wiped the tears for her cheeks. "I love you too, Al." she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you liked this chapter, I feel like Erin and Alvin never have enough scenes together and I'd like to see one like this this season. 2 days until CPD season 2! Who's ready?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! I feel bad, but I have had writers block. I'm truly enjoying the new CPD season and I can't wait for the next new episodes! Enjoy chapter 8!**_

* * *

After sticking around a little bit longer, Erin decided to go to the hospital and check up on Kelly. "Erin, let's go back to the station." Jay said. She shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna go check on Kelly. See how he's doing." Jay's face fell slightly. "It's just an ankle, Erin. I'm sure he's fine." Erin gave him a confused look. "You don't understand, Jay." she said, slightly annoyed and went to walk past him. "What do you mean I don't understand? He's probably just got a sprained ankle or something. He'll be fine, and I'm sure Shay is there right by his side." Erin spun around. "You don't understand because you weren't there, Jay." she said, louder this time. "Erin, don't get upset about it, I was just..." Erin turned her heel and walked away before he even finished or she got more worked up than she already was. "Erin." Jay called and jogged to catch up, touching her arm. She shrugged it off and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked, keeping up with her. "Wherever you're not." Erin said, not turning to look at him. "Why?" Jay asked, not letting her get too far away from him. "Because of that! Just that, Jay! You're asking too many things! You just don't understand, Jay! No one does! You don't, Al doesn't, Voight doesn't! NO ONE! Except me! People are hurt and people are dead, because of me! Okay?! Is that what you want to hear!? I was responsible for all of this! ME!" Erin yelled, spinning around to shove Jay roughly. It got silent. Real silent. Jay didn't move, he just stood there looking at her. Her face was slightly red and her eyes were angry. Not angry in a mad way, but angry in an emotionally drained way.

She took a deep, shaky breath and her hands came up and ran through her hair. "They try to keep telling me it's not my fault. And I try to believe them. Deep down, I want to know it's true, but there's something in my heart and in the back of my mind that just convinces me that it was. If I would never have done it, 12 years ago, this would never have happened." she said, her voice lowering as she said the last sentence. Jay gave her a confused look. "Done what 12 years ago?" he asked cautiously.

She froze. Realizing what she just said out loud, she tried to think of any other answer that she could. Jay could see it in her eyes that she didn't mean for him to hear what she said. He wanted to let it go, but it bugged him, so he didn't say anything and patiently waited for her to finally speak. She looked up at him, her mouth opening, then closing again, still not knowing what to do or say. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth once more. "Can I use your car?" she asked, not making eye contact with him and looking at the ground.

He didn't wanna push her into saying things or explaining her past, which he knew wasn't that good, especially at a time like this after all she's been through. He slowly nodded and fished his keys out of his pocket. "Where are you going?" he asked, stepping in front of her as she went to walk past him. He wanted to know that she would be safe. He wanted to know that she wasn't gonna go do something incredibly stupid after the traumatic experiences she's had today and all the thought that were going through her head. Hell, he even wanted to go with her, but he knew after what just happened, that it wouldn't be the smartest thing.

He could already feel the awkward energy between them, and didn't know what would happen in a car together. And he knew, from experience in the military and the things he'd gone through back then, just what she needed. Alone time. Fresh air. A place to just sit and think, and maybe even cry. Away from people asking questions and wanted to know details and making her relive what had happened. She looked at him and her eyes told him that she would be safe and nothing would happen to her. "I told you I'm gonna go to the hospital. Check on Kelly. Annie took Travis to the station in my car, so..." she trailed off, thinking back at when she first walked through that door.

Jay nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the tension in her shoulder and knew her whole body was just as tense. "Be careful." he said and she nodded and walked over to his car. She started the engine and drove away, towards the hospital. Her mind started to wander and she thought about the one thing she regretted most in her life. The thing that got her into this mess today. 12 years ago. She never told anyone, not even Voight. She thought about all the things she could've done differently, all those years ago. But at the same time, she knew the situation she was in. She knew that type of person she was and she wasn't proud of it.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and turned off the engine. She sat there for a minute, nothing in her head. Her mind was stalled, and all she did was look and listen. She heard the cars going past the parking lot, the people talking as they walked past, the wind as it caught the cracked window. She watched the people walk by, the leaves fall off the tree and the cars drive by. Finally, she opened the car door and walked into the hospital. "Excuse me. What room in Kelly Severide in?" she asked the lady at the front desk. She watched as she looked at her chart and pointed down the hall. "Room 43." she had a sweet smile on her face, but Erin just nodded at her and walked the direction she pointed.

She walked down the hall and as she approached the room numbered 43. As she reached the large window her phone went off. She looked down as she took her phone out of her pocket. The pit in her stomach dropped at the sight of his name. She couldn't bring herself to open the text for what felt like the longest time, but she finally unlocked her cell phone and looked at the text message he sent her.

_"Your young dark haired friend is very pretty. And so is your apartment. Round 3, Erin. We'll see you when you get here... Or not."_

Her eyes widened and all the air left her body. She felt as though she would fall to the floor right there, but in all reality she didn't move. She felt as though this wasn't real. Like it was some horrible nightmare, and all she wanted to do was wake up. She felt the tears behind her eyes, but they never made their way to the brim of her eyes. She looked down at the phone, until it went black on it's own. As it did she felt something in her body that she hadn't felt in years. She felt a certain anger that she had once had so many years ago.

She looked up from her phone and through the window of the hospital room, she made eye contact with Kelly. He was smiling as her head rose from her phone. The smiled faded quickly when he saw the look on her face. He'd never seen that look before, on anyone and it almost scared him. He knew something was wrong. "Erin?" he asked, though all she saw was his lips move. He made to try to get up, but as soon as he moved, everything that was running through Erin's head finally made their way to her legs and they took her through the hospital and out the front door. She turned the key in Jay's car and sped her way towards her apartment. Only one thing was on a constant loop in her mind. Nadia.


	9. Chapter 9

Erin parked the car and opened the glove box, knowing Jay always kept a gun in it. She got out of the car, not caring to lock it or even shut the door and ran as fast as her legs would take her into the apartment building. Knowing the elevator would be too slow she made her way up the stairs and to her floor. She knew she needed to be careful and look around corners, making sure Charlie wasn't in the hallway, but her mind was racing and she made her way through the hallway and in front of her door. It was ajar and she stopped. She raised the gun up in front of her and used the other hand to open the door slowly. She looked closely into her apartment.

She saw things knocked over and broken, but she didn't see Charlie or Nadia. She slowly made her way inside the apartment, hoping she wasn't too late. She made her way to every part of her apartment she could think someone would be and she came up with nothing. Her heart started to race as she finally realized that he was long gone. With Nadia. "Shit." she said under her breath.

She took her phone out of her pocket and went to call Voight, when she heard a crash and scream coming from somewhere else in the apartment building. Shoving her phone back in her pocket, she ran back down the stairs. As she came closer to the door she heard women yelling. She ran up to them. "Where is he?" they pointed out the door. "He had a gun and girl!" one of the women yelled frantically. She looked out the window and saw Charlie shoving Nadia into the trunk.

She ran outside and aimed, sending a bullet flying through the air, hitting the top of the car Charlie was about to get into, and he froze as it barley missed him. With her gun still pointed to him, Erin made her way closer. Charlie turned and looked at her, a sick smirk on her face. She could see the gun in his hand, and she made sure she kept an eye on it. "Don't you _dare_ get in that car." Erin said, as she spoke, absolute venom leaving her lips. The smirk never left his face.

"Open the trunk, Charlie." she said, stepping a tab bit closer. He cocked his head, his eyes not leaving her. "Open it!" she said, through gritted teeth. She could hear Nadia screaming and banging on the inside of the trunk. He smiled, a small laugh leaving his lips. "You're not gonna shoot me, Lindsay." he said, his voice filling her head and going through her body like sick poison. It gave her goosebumps. "It's over, Charlie. Just open the trunk." He laughed again, this time louder. "Oh, Erin. You really don't know." Erin took a step closer.

"You see, this game of ours is only over, when I say it's over." He looked around before his empty hand came up. He smiled at her before he waved. "See ya, Lindsay." She slipped her finger back on the trigger, but before she could pull it, she heard tired screeching. She turn to the right and saw headlights. She quickly dove to the side, feeling the wind of the car as she landed on her stomach with a thud, the gun falling out of her hand and skidding a couple feet away.

She got to her feet quickly and ran over, grabbing the gun and turned her heel, back in the direction Charlie was and she felt the air leave her lungs like a strike of lightning. She was starring at an empty parking space. She looked around frantically, running to the sidewalk and looking from left, to right. Up and down the street, not seeing the car in sight at all. Panic ran through her body as she ran a hand through her hair.

She reached in her pocket, and called Voight. "Hank. We have a problem."

* * *

Erin sat on a kitchen chair, staring at the trashed apartment, when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw the unit walk in. Voight almost ran to her. "Are you alright?" she nodded, giving him a quiet 'yeah'. The team walked through the house, looking for any type of clue. "What happened?" Hank asked after a little bit. She shook her head, pushing back the tears that she felt coming to her eyes. She brought the message from Charlie up on her phone and handed it to him, staying completely silent.

Hank sighed, "Why didn't you call one of us?" he asked, trying to sound a sincere as possible. "I tried. I was about to, but then I heard screaming downstairs and I ran down. I didn't have time. I was going to. I should've." she got quiet again. Antonio came up, his phone in his hand. "I just put out an investigative alert on Charlie and Nadia. What was the description of the car, Erin?" She looked up at him. "He's probably already ditched it by now." she said. Antonio and Voight exchanged looks.

"Erin, we've done cases like this before. You know that the description of the car always helps, whether they've ditched it or not. You're the best detective in my unit, Erin. You can do this." Voight said, his hand laying on her shoulder. She looked at him, knowing full well that he was right. He always was. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Dark grey car. Matte finish. Tinted backseat and back windows. Broken taillight. Right one. Bullet hole on the top, drivers side." she opened her eyes again to the sight of Antonio writing everything down. He nodded and looked at her. "We'll get her back, Erin."

She nodded at him, not really believing the words coming from him. He didn't know Charlie. Shit, she didn't even know Charlie. Not anymore. But she knew that he always stopped the pain when he got what he wanted. She couldn't let anymore people get hurt. She couldn't let anymore people die. Not cause of her. She was going to get Nadia back and stop all of this. Even if it meant that she would give Charlie what he wanted. And what he wanted was her.


End file.
